Love From Afar
by R.Sakari
Summary: A one shot about Tenten who's afraid to tell Neji how she really feels about him... the only thing she can do is to 'love from afar' But what she doesn't know, is that she's not the only one in that position. aka Sasuke Uchiha.


**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. Just a story I made up with the Naruto characters.)**

_**Love from afar**_

I gazed up at the sky, wondering what _he_ was doing. I gave out a sigh. Even though I'm on the same team as he was, I was still always a comrade to him, a team player… nothing more. I shook my head and scratched my head feeling so pathetic! God, I hate feeling like this. I gave another sigh.

"You know, the more you sign the shorter you'll get."

I abruptly turned around to the voice that called me, I gave out a breath of relief when I found out it was Sasuke and not Neji.

"Do you always have to scare me like that?" I asked frustrated. Sasuke chuckled and sat next to me.

"Still thinking about Neji I see." Sasuke said with a sneer. Without thinking, I pushed my tiny hands to his mouth to prevent him of saying another word. I turned in every direction my head can possibly turn to see if anyone was around; lucky for me, there was no one to be seen. I gave a sigh of relief.

Sasuke's cheeks had turned a slight pink. He annoyingly brushed it off, and pushing my hands away.

"Stop overreacting, I wouldn't have said it out loud if I knew there was someone out there listening." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

I looked to him annoyed.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is the one and _only_ person that knows that I have a huge crush on Neji. How he found out? Well, that's a different story. I gave another depressing sigh. Sasuke chuckled.

"I still say you should come out and say that you like this dude." Sasuke said, staring at the sky above him. "It'll be easier for you, instead of hiding and liking him from afar."

I turned to the spiked haired boy with annoyance.

"You know I can't do that." I spat out. "I'm horrible at expressing my feelings."

"Come on, it can't be _that_ hard."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Would you go up to the girl you like and tell her how you feel?"

Sasuke was quiet and turned the other way showing me that my prediction was right. I was about to brag that I proved my point until he stopped me with his low voice.

"I would tell the girl I like how I feel, but I can't right now." Sasuke said. I looked to him confused.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously. He chuckled a bit and turned to face me with a sheepish smile.

"Because she's into someone else,"

My eyes widen in disbelief. Sasuske Uchiha, the most popular male ninja in the leaf village, is in love with a girl that likes someone else?!

"So the girl that you like doesn't know that you like her?" I asked. Sasuke nodded in saying of yes. I scratched my chin and nodded myself. "I see…"

Sasuke started to laugh which startled me. I looked to him puzzled.

"When you said that and scratched your chin, you seemed like an old geezer." Sasuke said, with a hint of laughter in his voice. I blushed in embarrassment and gave a playful punch on his right arm.

"Hey Sasuke,"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that, there are tons of girls that loves you, but you like this one girl that likes someone else?" I asked curiously. "Is she _that_ pretty?"

Sasuske stopped laughing but still had a smirk on his face.

"I still have no idea." Sasuke answered truthfully. "Maybe it's because in my eyes, she's different from most girls I know. I can actually be myself whenever I'm around her."

I looked to Sasuke. He was staring at nothing in front of him, just thinking about something else. It's like his eyes were blank, but his mind was wandering elsewhere. I nodded, telling him I understand what he's saying.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned to me with a smile on his face.

"And of course she's absolutely adorable."

An odd thing happened to me that surprised me. As I saw Sasuke's unexpected smile close to my face, I felt my cheeks burn red. Not knowing what to do, I quickly turned the other way, afraid that he might've noticed.

"I'd better get going." Sasuke said, standing up from his spot. "I'll be training at the training field if you need me."

I nodded, and waved a goodbye and watched him as he left. I quickly turned around and pressed my fingers to my chest.

Why was my heart beating so fast?

My eyes soften as I pictured Sasuke's sincere smile in front of me. I never seen him smile so sincerely before… that was the very first time I've seen that side of him. For some reason, I have an urge to see more of Sasuke's side that I've never approached… but the question is; why did I blush just then? And why did my heart beat so fast?

I shook the questions out of my head. It's probably a waste of time for me to think about things like this.

I stood up from my spot and headed to the training field.

_Maybe training will get my mind out of all this._

"Besides, I can talk to Sasuske a little more…"

I stopped in my tracks.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO TALK TO SASUKE, I JUST TALKED TO HIM!?"

I moaned in frustration. My mind was telling me to head the other way, but my legs refused and continues to walk towards the _training field… towards Sasuke Uchiha_.

"I just want to see him, there's nothing wrong _with that_."

**(A/N: Whahaha first one shot! I hope that the reader who's reading this understands what I'm trying to imply. Hehe. Do you know who Sasuke likes? Do you know why Tenten is acting the way she is? Haha Yeah! Please tell me what you think and be nice…please?)**


End file.
